


Sacrifice

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birthday, Happy Birthday King, IgNoct, It's really OT4 because it's me, M/M, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Promptis - Freeform, gladnoct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Noctis learns that love sometimes means making sacrifices.A little fic for Noctis' birthday!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few hours and I'm not sure it's what I'd originally envisioned but I got it done in time for Noct's birthday. Close enough! These days, I'm just thankful if I write.
> 
> So much appreciation to GalacticGlaze for beta-reading this super fast!
> 
> I have a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/70sUSGQ7WWwyIHNsdvIxwb?si=2fdTJPsuR2Opw-0riKOUog) for Noct. It doesn't link to the story but you might still enjoy it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

“Maybe this was what love meant after all: sacrifice and selflessness. It did not mean hearts and flowers and a happy ending, but the knowledge that another's well-being is more important than one's own.”

_ ― Melissa de la Cruz, _ [ _Lost in Time_](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/14465478) __

* * *

The first time Noctis knew he was loved, really loved - more than the paternal love of his father or the familial love of Luna - was one of the worst of his young life.

Sitting vigil at the hospital bedside, his face in his arms to hide eyes that were burning and puffy from his tears, as Gladio slept in the bed itself, bandages circling his head to cover the gash stretching from forehead to jaw along his face, the prince struggled to understand why. The drunk had been coming for him, not as the prince, but just some kid on the street. Gladio had jumped between them and yes, that was what he was supposed to do, but Noctis had been ready to summon his sword from the armiger. Gladio had trained him to do just that. He’d been prepared. Noctis could have fought.

Clarus had gotten a full report from them both before Gladio had given into the pain medication and fallen asleep. He stood watching his son rest, calloused hands gentle as they swiped his dark hair away from Gladio’s forehead. Love. In such a simple gesture.

“You’re not upset with us?” the prince asked.

“Gladiolus did what he was supposed to do. Why would that upset me?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Your Highness,” Clarus stopped him. “How would it have looked for the prince to harm one of his own citizens? I’ve no doubt Gladiolus has taught you very well, but you must understand something. His protection of you extends beyond your physical well-being.” His father’s shield leveled a heavy look at him, Noctis sitting straighter under that gaze. “Being a shield, being a  _ good _ shield, is about more than a pretty title at court.”

Clarus’ words still echoed long after he’d returned to his daughter and his duties. Noctis turned his face to look up at Gladio, his throat tight. Maybe…

His hand reached out to curl over Gladio’s fingers. “Thank you, big guy.”

* * *

The second time Noctis knew he was loved was the day he stood in his apartment and faced his future. Puppy love. Ignis and Gladio teased him about it, the way he acted over Prompto, the looks he gave his best friend. He ignored them - until the day Prompto got his Crownsguard fatigues.

“Ta-da!” Prompto spun around in his new ensemble and struck a pose. “What do you think?”

“It’s certainly loud,” Ignis offered.

Gladio laughed. “It’s certainly you!”

Prompto merely stuck his tongue out at them both. “Wasn’t asking you comedians. I’m asking Noct.” He smiled at Noctis. “Well, buddy?”

Noctis stared at him. It made it real. Moreso than Ignis hassling him about packing, more than Gladio going on and on about all the camping gear he’d gotten them and couldn’t wait to use. Seeing Prompto in his uniform brought home the fact that they were leaving Insomnia - and that included Prompto.

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s wrist and tugged him back into his bedroom, where Prompto’s clothes had been tossed across the prince’s bed. “Hey, Noct, dude, if you don’t like it…”

“No. No, that’s not it.” Noctis released him and dragged his fingers through his hair, spiking it up even more. “It’s just… are you sure about this? You’re putting your life on hold to go with us. Are you sure that’s what you really want to do?”

Prompto blinked at him. “Yeah? Yeah.” He reached for Noctis to take his hand, their fingers linking loosely together. “Yeah, I wanna go. It’s just a couple weeks. I’ll take classes over the winter break. One missed semester won’t set me back.” He pulled the prince closer, bumping their foreheads together. “I want to go with you. You want me to come, yeah?”

Noctis’ throat squeezed shut, unable to answer as he’s overwhelmed with emotion, with what he feels from and for Prompto. He nodded, their noses brushing together. “Yeah. Yeah, Prom, I do.”

* * *

His dad. Luna.

Gladio. Prompto.

Ignis.

The last time Noctis realized he was loved beyond measure was the moment he understood he had always been loved.

Noctis sat upright in his bed in Altissia, his body and heart still aching, and he wasn’t sure it would ever stop. His eyes cut to Ignis where he sat on the ottoman next to the bed before looking away again. It felt like a dagger, sharper than anything Ignis could wield, sliced into his soul every time he looked at the damage loving him had caused.

“Specs…” They both winced at the nickname, Ignis pushing his darkened glasses higher to ensure the worst of his scars were covered. “Ignis. I don’t know what to say. All of you, but you most of all…” His words trailed off, the weight of his emotions choking him.

“I did what was needed to keep you safe, no matter.”

“But-”

“No, Noct.” Ignis lifted his chin, tipping his head toward where his prince sat. “I won’t regret my injury. Not when it means you are alive and whole.”

“Ignis-”

“All I ask,” Ignis continued, refusing to let Noctis voice his apology, “is that you allow me to continue on with you. If I hamper your progress, I will stay back. If I do not? Then I would like to stay by your side.”

Noctis’ head bowed, the strength of Ignis’ resolve and dedication laid bare between them. The prince straightened his back, pretending the pain wasn’t there as he drew in a shuddering breath. “Iggy.” He lifted his head, looking directly at his closest companion’s face. “You know I can’t do this without you.”

* * *

They sat around the campfire, a decade stretched out between them, a final battle looming before them, and Noctis understood the lesson he’d struggled with what felt like a lifetime ago.

Love, selfless love, sometimes meant sacrifice.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked to the sky above them, trying to remember the stars that should be overhead. “I get it now. Everything you’ve done for me. Luna and Dad, what they did. I get it.”

“Noct…” Prompto started, quieting with a touch of Ignis’ hand.

Noctis smiled at them. Leaving them would be the hardest thing he’d ever faced, but their love had made him strong enough to do it, to sacrifice himself to save them.

“I love you.”


End file.
